The Big Head
The Big Head was a machine used by Sjin to manipulate both Sips and Simon into doing his will in the Tekkit series. It has appeared in Minecraft - Raiders of the Lost Archives #1 - YogLabs and had a clue hidden behind it, and most recently in the sewers of Sjinterfel in Sjin's Rule the World series. History Sjin initially set up the Big Head machine to manipulate SipsCo. and Honeydew Inc., and used it to control Sips and Simon. The Big Head first contacted Simon after he came about the idea of re-populating Pig Island. Sjin told Simon through the Big Head machine to build a giant pig statue on the island, and to contact SipsCo. for help. In Episode 52 of the main Tekkit series, Lewis and Duncan discovered the head and smashed through it using Duncan's drill, only to find Sjin sitting in a small, dark room controlling it with a lever. Shortly after, Sips comes along and talks to the head, calling it "boss" and offering it pork (which is actually steak), proving that Sjin is the mastermind behind SipsCo. The trio are about to kill Sjin when Duncan accidentally cuts the power. Sjin then proceeds to make his escape by blocking the exit to the cavern with the rubber-wood trunk that was there supporting Simon's bed. After Sjin abandoned the head, Simon took control of it to mess with Sips. Simon used the head to make Sips work for Honeydew Inc. to show how sorry he is for making fun of Simon (after Sips said Simon was "missing a few teeth, has bad facial hair, and tapes his facial hair to his pubic region") and get back his golden armour. In Martyn and Toby's Tekkit series, which takes place a little later in the server, Toby stumbles upon the secret entrance to the giant head, but doesn't go into it, due to Martyn telling him not to go in there. In YogLabs, Professor Bixby planned on using it as storage for the backup Chevron but decided against it. The head then appears in Rule the World in the sewers under Sjinterfel. Berym informs Sjin that it arrived by crate in parts with many allen keys and that the levers had been difficult. Sjin tries it out and then has Berym pull some levers so he is able to see it in action. Notes and Trivia *The Head looks like Sjin's head. *Constantly misspelt "Gaint Face". *The Head's mouth is controlled by a lever or a button, because when it speaks, sometimes the "mouth" doesn't move in sync with the voice. *Sjin, though assumed to be the creator of the machine, seems to be incompetent at operating it, often accidentally raising the machine's eyebrows or activating the fire eyes when inappropriate. He also left some red alloy wire visible, which does not aid in keeping the fact the face is a machine secret. *It looks like a giant Pringles head, according to some viewers. *Sips feeds it "pork", which is actually steak. *The head was first hinted at in Episode 5 of Martyn and Toby's Tekkit series, as Toby read out the signs leading towards it. However, the actual head wasn't seen. *A prototype head was shown to be in the YogLabs' Deep Storage archives. *The Big Head appears in Diggy Diggy Hole underground near the start of the song. It sang along lodged in one of the mine's underground walls. Category:Tekkit Locations Category:Characters Category:Honeydew Inc. Category:Sips/Sjips Co. Category:Simon Lane Category:Sjin Category:Sips